30. TDW Aftermath V: Wieczór szczerości
thumb (pojawiają się litery: TDW, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Sami: Witajcie ludzie! Dzisiaj mamy ostatni Aftermath przed wielkim finałem, więc będzie na pewno gorąco. Za chwilę zaproszę do studia naszych gości, ale najpierw krótkie podsumowanie mijającego tygodnia. Sami (komentuje pokazywane fragmenty show): Na początku wróciła Vanessa. Znowu… Pojawił się również nowy Chef – Maurice. Tego dnia nie było zadania, ale Chris w dość prostacki sposób spróbował nabrać uczestników. Co dziwne, udało mu się… Max krzyczał, jak mała dziewczynka i dlatego wyleciał. Biedaczysko… Później mieliśmy gry losowe, gdzie dosłownie wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Matt wygrał nietykalność, a w losowaniu odpadła Sally. W pojedynku jedzeniowym wydawało się, że nikt nie ma szans z Owenem, ale Harold dzielnie stawił mu czoła i nawet mógł wygrać, ale złapała go nagła niedyspozycja… W zadaniach drużynowych panowie wydawali się lepsi, ale jednak nie pokonali dziewczyn i w związku z tym odpadł Trent. W ostatnim odcinku był Dzień Chrisa. Mattowi nic nie wychodziło i przez swoje niezadowolenie tym faktem zraził do siebie wszystkich. Zostałem wyeliminowany, ale odkrył, że to Megan go sabotowała i zgodnie z umową Megan również wyleciała. Sami: Długo się zastanawialiśmy, kto miał być dzisiaj gościem, ale ostatecznie to właśnie ta dwójka będzie dziś odpowiadać na pytania. Powitajmy Megan i Matta! (wchodzi Matt – aplauz, wchodzi Megan – gwizdy) Sami (do widowni): No już spokój ludzie! Dajcie jej szansę… Megan: Ja tam się nimi nie przejmuję. Chcę tylko mój milion, który wygrałam uczciwie! Sami: Mamy też naszą galerię loserów. Oto: Geoff, Claire, Eruption, Steve, Michelle, Justin, Lucas, Bridgette, Drake, Heather, Leshawna, Max, Sally, Harold i Trent! (aplauz) Sami (do Maxa): Co ty tu robisz? Dobrze wiesz, że nie powinno cię tu być… Max: Wiem, zawiodłem, ale od teraz już się nie dam zaskoczyć. Hehe. Sami: Mam nadzieję… Matt: To o czym mamy gadać? Sami: Ha! O wielu rzeczach! Ale nie myśl sobie, że będziemy gadać tylko o tobie… Na początek Megan! Megan: Wiedziałam… Sami: Czy nie czujesz się podle po tym, co zrobiłaś? Megan: Może trochę… Harold: Akurat! Specjalnie mnie otruła! Widziałem nagranie! Megan (do Harolda): Ej! To nie było specjalnie! Grałam dla siebie. Michelle (do Megan): Dlaczego byłaś dla wszystkich taka niemiła? Megan: Ehh… Musiałam to robić, żeby mi oddali mój milion… Czy nie możemy zmienić tematu? (znowu gwizdy) Sami: No nie. Przecież po to cię zaprosiliśmy. Megan: Będziecie mnie o to cały czas męczyć?! Ludzie! Co byście zrobili na moim miejscu? Co? (chwila ciszy) Lucas: No ja bym pewnie robił wszystko……..żeby zachować ten milion. Heather: Ale widocznie jej się nie należał i Chris chciał ją wykorzystać. Max: Ej no. Co, jak co, ale Megan chyba zdobyła ten milion uczciwie w zadaniu… Sami: Ale potem z nim zwiała i nie znalazła się przez pół roku. Matt: Ciekawa sprawa… (do Megan) Jaki miałaś interes w tym, żeby się ukrywać? Megan: Wcale tego nie chciałam… Znaczy tak długo. Potem ci powiem… Drake (do Megan): A tak mnie ciekawi, co czułaś, jak… Megan: Czy możemy zmienić temat i nie gadać już o mnie?! (cisza) Sami: Jeszcze do tego wrócimy… Zajmijmy się teraz Mattem. Matt (do Sami): A co chcesz wiedzieć o mnie? Hehe. Sami: Może na przykład, od kiedy jesteś takim psem na baby? (śmiech) Matt (onieśmielony): O czym ty mówisz? Sami: Może o tym, że całowałeś się z trzema dziewczynami… Matt: Heh, no wiesz… W sumie, to nie dziwię się, że dziewczyny tak na mnie lecą. Sami: A nie masz w życiu jakiejś takiej jednej wybranki, która mogłaby być zazdrosna o te wszystkie twoje romanse? Matt: Hmm… Może i mam, ale ona pewnie i tak nie ogląda tego programu. Hehe. (Matt sięga po szklankę wody) Sami: A to ciekawe, bo Pauline jest tutaj dzisiaj z nami. Matt (wypluwa wodę): Co??? (wchodzi Pauline – aplauz) Sami: Pauline to nasz dzisiejszy gość specjalny. Pauline: Witaj Sami i…….Matt…… Matt (lekko skonsternowany): Hehe. Megan: A to zaskocz. Sami (do Pauline): Może najpierw podziel się z nami twoimi odczuciami na temat udziału Matta w Zimie Totalnej Porażki. Pauline: Ehh… No na pewno się troszkę zawiodłam… Matt: A niby czym?! Pauline (do Matta): Ale daj mi skończyć… (do Sami) Przyznam, że myślałam, że Matt inaczej to rozegra. To znaczy moim zdaniem i tak daleko zaszedł, ale mógł znacznie dalej… (zerka na Matta dziwnym wzrokiem) Sami (do Matta): Odeprzesz te zarzuty? Matt: Na pewno bym zaszedł dalej, gdyby ta Megan się nie mieszała! Megan: Hehe. Pauline (do Matta): Ale widzisz… Gdybyś był dobrze przygotowany i miał dobrą taktykę, to Megan by cię nie zaskoczyła. Heather: Dobrze gada. Matt (do Pauline): To wszystko było tak mocno pokręcone, że ty też pewnie byś się nie połapała. Pauline: Ale to nie ja grałam kotku, tylko ty. Sami (do Pauline): A właśnie! Warto poruszyć inny drażliwy temat, czyli relacje Matt-dziewczyny w programie. Pauline: Cóż… Matt (trochę zdenerwowany): Heh… Pauline: W sumie, to nie dziwię się tym dziewczynom. W końcu Matt to super facet. Megan: Eee tam… Pauline: Ale w głębi duszy wierzę, że on cały czas jednak pamiętał o mnie… (owww) Bridgette (do Geoffa): To takie wzruszające… Geoff (do Bridgette): Och Bridgette… (całują się) Sami: Eee… Robi się dziwacznie… (do Matta) Co odpowiesz Matt? Przecież nie możemy tej sprawy teraz tak zostawić. Matt: Cóż… Przyznam, że miałem mocno pomieszane w głowie od czasu spotkania z tą Mary… Heather (do Matta): Akurat! Matt: Ekhem! Ale prawda jest taka, że to Pauline jest tą jedyną. Pauline: Och Matt… (owww) Sami: Jakie to urocze… (do Megan) A ty Megan, nie masz jakiegoś chłopca na oku? Megan: Eee… No raczej żaden mnie nie zechce… Max (do Megan): Co ty gadasz? Przecież jesteś ładną dziewczyną. (Sami zerka na Maxa) Max (do Sami): Ale ty oczywiście jesteś najpiękniejsza. Hehe. Sami (do Maxa): Pogadamy po programie…. (do Trenta) Trent, powinieneś się zacząć już przygotowywać do występu. Trent: A no racja! (wychodzi) Sami (do Megan): Megan, pomijając już ten wątek z intrygą Chrisa, czy podobało ci się w Zimie Totalnej Porażki? Czy wolałaś udział w Wyzwaniach? Megan: Szczerze, to liczyłam na więcej takich typowo zimowych zadań. Bridgette: Fajnie było w tym koloseum. Sally (do Bridgette): Ale przecież odpadłaś wtedy. Bridgette: Ale przynajmniej się dobrze bawiłam. Sally: A to spoko. Hihi. Megan: Kurde, chciałabym choć odrobinę relaksu, bo od kilku miesięcy nie miałam nawet chwili dla siebie… Sami: Po Aftermath Chris obiecał ci zafundować odpoczynek w SPA. Megan: To się cieszę… Ale ja dalej chcę mój milion, który uczciwie wygrałam w Wyzwaniach!!! Sami: Chris z pewnością o tym pamięta, ale teraz… Zapraszamy Trenta! (Trent wraca z gitarą – aplauz) Sami (do Trenta): Co dziś nam przygotowałeś? Trent: Jeden z piękniejszych utworów Erica Claptona ze smutną historią w tle, czyli „Tears In Heaven”. Claire: Zapowiada się ciekawie. Uwielbiam tę kompozycję. Harold: No ja tak samo… (Trent siada i zaczyna grać) Trent (śpiewa): Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven Will it be the same If I saw you in heaven I must be strong, and carry on Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven Would you hold my hand If I saw you in heaven Would you help me stand If I saw you in heaven I'll find my way, through night and day Cause I know I just can't stay Here in heaven… Time can bring you down Time can bend your knee Time can break your heart Have you begging please Begging please (wstawka instrumentalna) Beyond the door There's peace I'm sure. And I know there'll be no more... Tears in heaven Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven Will it be the same If I saw you in heaven I must be strong, and carry on Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven (gromki aplauz, większość gości płacze) Sami (płacząc): Dziękujemy ci Trent… Trent: Zawsze śpiewałem sobie tę piosenkę, gdy byłem smutny, ale teraz przyznam, że nawet się tak bardzo nie smucę, że odpadłem. Najważniejsze jest to, że w grze jest wciąż Katerine. (owww) Sami: Właśnie! Skoro już wspomniałeś o Katerine. Ponieważ jest to ostatni Aftermath przed wielkim finałem czas chyba pogadać, kto powinien wygrać. Heather: Na pewno nie Vanessa! Sami (do Heather): Poczekaj Heather! Na ciebie też przyjdzie kolej. Zacznijmy od naszych gości specjalnych. Megan: W sumie to i tak mi wszystko jedno, ale stawiałabym na Franka. Jest twardy, nieustępliwy i zdecydowany. Matt: A ja…nie wiem, czemu…..ale stawiam na Vanessę. Ma twardy charakter i z pewnością nie da się tak łatwo wyeliminować, jak w Wyzwaniach. Hehe. Sami: Cóż… Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. Idźmy po kolei teraz. Geoff? Geoff: Widać, że w finałowej piątce są silne babki, ale ja mimo wszystko stawiam na Owena. Ten gość potrafi naprawdę dużo, mimo że tego tak od razu nie widać. Claire: A ja coś czuję, że Lindsay zaskoczy wszystkich i na koniec okaże się, że jest twardą zawodniczką. Eruption: Cóż, nie oszukujmy się… To oczywiste, że Owen wygra. Jest silny, zawsze dąży do celu, no i jest taaki słodki… Sami: Eee… No pewnie, hehe. Steve: Zgodzę się z Megan – Frank to koleś, który nie boi się podejmować ryzyka, no i jest przystosowany do wszelkich warunków. Michelle (nieśmiało): A czemu nikt nie stawia na Katerine? Przecież to ona zawsze wychodziła cało z najgorszych opresji i radziła sobie w każdych warunkach. Myślę, że to ona wygra… Sami: Katerine jest z pewnością silna, ale co pokaże, jak pozostała już tylko piątka? Wkrótce się przekonamy. Justin? Justin: Też stawiam na Franka. Owen może i jest zawzięty, ale lepiej predysponowany jest Frank. Lucas: A ja przekornie powiem, że to Lindsay ma największe szanse, bo nikt jej nie docenia, a ona może czymś jeszcze zaskoczyć. Zwłaszcza teraz, jak trzyma się blisko Vanessy… Bridgette: Ja stawiam na Katerine. Widziałam tę dziewczynę w akcji i…….ona ma moc! Hehe. Drake: Przyznam, że dziewczyny, które pozostały z pewnością są silnymi rywalkami, ale mimo wszystko stawiam jednak na Franka. Ten facet jest naprawdę porąbany, ale myślę, że dzięki temu może zdobyć upragnione trofeum w postaci dziesięciu milionów dolców. Sami: No niesamowite, ale Frank ma już cztery głosy poparcia. Ciekawe, co ma do powiedzenia Heather. Heather: Otóż już wam mówię. To oczywiste, że to ja powinnam wygrać. No ale… (zerka złowrogo na Megan) Skoro już muszę wybrać…………ehh… Przyznam, że to Frank jest najbardziej wytrzymały, no i umie co nieco kombinować. Ale tylko dlatego. Leshawna: A ja uważam, że rzeczywiście Katerine jest najlepsza ze wszystkich dyscyplin. Potrafi się przystosować do każdego, nawet idiotycznego, zadania danego nam przez Chrisa. Katie jest po prostu najlepsza! Hehe. Max: A ja przyznam rację Lucasowi. Udało mi się w programie zaprzyjaźnić z Lindsay i zdążyłem zauważyć, że drzemie w niej duży potencjał i jest ona w stanie nawet wygrać. Sally: Vanessa! Hihi. Sami: Przeczuwałam, ze tak zagłosujesz. Hehe. Harold: A ja też przyznam, że Vanessa ma duże szanse. W końcu już dwa razy wracała. Hehe. Umie dziewczyna kombinować, zawsze trzeźwo myśli, umie logicznie wszystko poukładać. Powiem nawet, że zdziwię się, jak ona nie wygra. Trent: A ja głęboko wierzę, że uda się wygrać Katerine. Jest mądra, bystra, waleczna. Po prostu super dziewczyna. Sami: Hehe. Myślę, że nasz gość specjalny Pauline też powinna zagłosować. Pauline: Ja? Sami (do Pauline): No w końcu oglądasz nasz program, co nie? Kogo typujesz na zwycięzcę? Pauline: O rany… Wybór na pewno jest trudny. Myślę, że nie da się tak od razu stwierdzić, kto jest lepszy, bo każdy jest w czymś dobry. Myślę, że kwestia zwycięzcy będzie zależeć od zadań, które dostaną. Ale w tym momencie osobą, która jest najlepiej przygotowana do dziwacznych zadań jest jednak Vanessa. Sami: Czyli jednak. Hehe. A teraz podlicz… Lucas (do Sami): Czekaj! Jeszcze ty się nie wypowiedziałaś. Sally (do Sami): Racja! Kto twoim zdaniem wygra? Hihi. Sami: Ojej… Pomyślmy… Chyba nie będę oryginalna, jak powiem, że jednak Katerine. Będąc w programie zdążyłam się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Była naprawdę miłą osobą. Potem, jak odpadłam, oglądałam jej wyczyny i musze przyznać, że mnie zaskakuje z odcinka na odcinek. Leshawna (do Sami): No dokładnie dziewczyno. Hehe. Sami: Huh… To nam zmienia wyniki… (…) A więc, gdyby sprawa zwycięzcy TDW zależała od was, to: *Owen – 2 głosy *Lindsay – 3 głosy *Vanessa – 4 głosy *Frank i Katerine – 5 głosów Megan: Czyli prawdopodobny jest finał Frank-Katerine? Sami: Na to wychodzi, ale to tylko wasze opinie, a jak będzie naprawdę, dowiecie się oglądając najbliższe odcinki Zimy! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki